


约会那个离婚一次有孩子的教授

by aosakitarou



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Beating, Enemas, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Slytherin Damian Wayne, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violent Sex, potions teacher Slade
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 本来想 好好谈恋爱 的结果 手 他说他想性虐达米
Relationships: slade wilson/damian wayne
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

～バツイチ子持ちのあの教授とデート～

達米安韋恩今年的聖誕假期與以往大不相同。首先，升上七年級後，他開始漸漸覺得擁有一個滿是麻瓜和非血緣關係的兄長的家庭令人羞恥。倒不是他原本就老套的血統論觀念在斯萊特林眾同學教授的影響下更加腐朽，只是他早熟地認為，到了這個年紀還和家人玩耍，是件很丟臉的事情。他更習慣假裝兄長們不存在，更何況他們比自己都年長許多，最相近的提姆德雷克都已經到了大學的年紀。他們聚在一起討論的無非就是體育比賽，無聊的工作，麻瓜政治，女人，更多女人，而且還經常說一些黑話，達米安問起來，他們就會彼此交換一個心知肚明的眼神，然後表示如果你父親知道我們和你講這些，他一定會劈了我們三個。達米安知道那不太可能發生，這只是一個藉口。身為美國最富有的企業家之一的父親，平日少有機會陪小兒子打發時間，任何一個電話似乎都比達米安重要。

然而他們哪怕對自己再多一點點關切，達米安都願意屈尊配合一下，裝出對聖誕頌歌樂在其中的假象。可惜的是，他聽說提姆德雷克在他一年只能回家兩次後的反應，他就一點也不想回家了。

全日制寄宿學校，這也只是個幌子。在普通中學生的外表掩飾下，他還有另一個屬於自己的秘密生活，來自女巫的母親的天賦。

這就是為什麼他想裝成一個愛吹牛、整天只知道打電動的普通青少年都做不到的原因。因為保密條例的緣故，他無法和沒有血緣關係的家人分享自己的秘密，也不能隨便給他們展示自己的才能，更不能透露自己從小在母親身邊經歷的那些非法冒險。每次收到貓頭鷹帶來的包裹和信件，他都會偷偷帶回寢室拆開，自從在無數巫師小孩眼前拆開迪克寄來一台最新的任天堂遊戲機後，他再也不想體會那種臉皮灼燒的感覺了。都是因為父親告訴他們，達米安的寄宿學校十分嚴格，電子產品一概不被允許。事實是，整個學校裡也找不出一個電源，達米安只能再把這個東西寄了回去，被貓頭鷹極度不滿地啄了肩膀。

即便如此，他不怨自己的新家人。他們沒有惡意，只是缺少共同語言。

其次，他遲早要離開家成為一個獨當一面的偉大男巫師，拯救無知的大眾於水火之中。不回家過節只是他獨立的第一步罷了。一邊這麼想著，他一邊在圖書館窗口看著成群的學生走出校門，乘著赤色列車離開學校。才沒有覺得一個人很孤單呢！他也給第一個只屬於自己的聖誕節計畫了許多有趣的學習任務和娛樂時間，前陣子還去蜂蜜伯爵購入大量甜食和家裡寄來的慰問食品能把他吃胖一倍，他看著陽光下化成一攤只有肚皮起伏的阿爾弗雷德，心中有點小確幸。

只不過，在這些快樂之外，還有一件令他的聖誕節與往年不同的事情。

幾星期前，他正和自己的唯一的好友柯林一起為期末考試學習。柯林與自己年紀相仿，是出身麻瓜家庭的巫師小孩，一頭亂糟糟的紅髮配上雀斑看上去其貌不揚，翻來覆去就是那幾件的舊毛衣透露了他並不富裕的家境，即便兩人並不在同一學院，達米安卻很喜歡他。他們相識的原因是今年春季的一節斯萊特林和赫奇帕奇同上的神奇生物保護課，達米安本以為這節課上沒有人比自己對神奇生物有更透徹的了解，但這個紅髮的赫奇帕奇博學的知識量引起了所有同學的注意。

下課後達米安主動找對方介紹自己，並欣喜地了解到對方也剛好沒有朋友。

「怪胎都湊到一起去了。」

「達米安是不是被分錯學院了？」

幾個愚蠢的同院學生小聲嘲諷到，達米安暗暗翻了個白眼，無視了這些低級的小動作。自從任天堂遊戲機事件後，總有幾個自認人氣王的學生拼命地挑釁。心智不成熟的孩子們集體幫達米安身邊造成了一個真空。

也難怪到了期末，達米安身邊仍只有這一個隔壁學院的朋友。

「我想，他們也很好奇你的家庭吧。」柯林好心地猜測，一邊在羊皮紙上胡亂編造歷史故事，「神秘的優秀學生，年級第一的得分好手，還有什麼？我聽到有些那些女生被你迷到不行喔。」

「女生？女生和這有什麼關係？」達米安從一堆亂七八糟的便簽和筆記中抬起頭，皺著眉。他正複習著黑魔法防禦術的考試。很多時候，他完全記不住什麼才是正規的防禦方式，而不能順著本能行動。

「你其實很受歡迎。」柯林不懷好意地笑了笑，接著又裝做隨意地說道，「我不明白……你幹嘛整天和我一起玩？」

「你不想的話，隨時可以走。」黑髮男孩用魔杖點點凌亂的桌面，便簽立刻自動整理好了，「再說，是你求我幫你複習的吧。」

「好，那就提醒我一下，葛林得窩是個什麼地方來著？」

「笨蛋，格林德沃是個人。」達米安忍不住拉過柯林正在寫的歷史論文讀了起來，「關於神奇生物『蝙蝠龍』的生態，和其瀕臨滅絕對現代魔藥學的影響……因為『蝙蝠龍』的唾液和爪子有極高的魔法價值，長年遭到世界各地的黑巫師們的野蠻獵捕，其中葛林得窩……唔……」他繼續快速默讀下去，一邊用魔杖尖點點拼寫錯誤的單詞，柯林歪七扭八的字跡中忽然出現了幾串整潔的字母。

「達米安，說起來有件事……」柯林的聲音又飄了過來。

「幹嘛？最好和學習有關。」

「是關於魔藥課的威爾遜教授。」

達米安頭也不抬，只是哼了一聲，等柯林繼續說下去。那個瞎了一隻眼，又因特殊魔藥導致頭髮奶白、衰老減緩的威爾遜教授？他知道這個老男巫出身和柯林一樣是麻瓜家庭，卻是極其優秀的巫師，從授課內容可以看出他在魔藥方面的顯著天賦。只不過，這位少言寡語的教授對學生不太熱情，一張冷淡的臉穿梭在十幾口坩鍋沸騰的水霧間，絲毫沒有升溫的跡象。學生之間對他的猜疑（尤其是黑色眼罩下那隻瞎眼的來歷）持續了三年，然而似乎連其他教職員工對這位新人老師都所知甚少。達米安在他的課上也很少說話，唯一印象深刻的是一次偶然的相遇。那時達米安才完成第一年的學業，還不認識柯林，被父親送到對角巷度過開學前最後的幾天。他正坐在破釜酒吧外的圓桌邊喝西瓜汁，看到一個獨眼成年巫師推著機車從巷子另一頭走過來。即使在奇葩眾多的熱鬧街道上，他的樣子仍舊十分顯眼，達米安一下子就認出這是自己的魔藥課教授。他在巫師聚集的街道公然展示麻瓜造的交通工具，甚至在皮衣皮褲外披著深紫的斗篷，然而他那冷漠又淡然的神情和可怖的獨眼使得無人肯靠近他，熙熙攘攘的商業街上出現了一個小小的真空。

大概因為達米安的眼神太過露骨，經過的威爾遜教授輕易發現了他。兩人四目相對。男孩在心裡默想：或許他並不記得我。

「韋恩。」銀髮男人沖他點點頭。

「……威爾遜教授。」他感覺自己嘴角溢出了一點西瓜汁，又不好意思去抹，便伸出舌頭舔了一下，「您來幹什麼？」

「你一個人嗎？」他在酒吧門前的露台停下腳步，那輛黑金相間的機車就停在達米安面前，「我來這有點事。」

「機車，這個牌子，是美國產的吧。」達米安滿意地看到威爾遜教授挑起眉毛，似乎有點驚訝，「我以前也有一輛。」

他沒必要說這麼多，但實際上，男孩承認他很享受令師長和年長者驚嘆自己博學多聞的感覺。

「我得走了。」威爾遜教授簡短地說，接著指了指自己的嘴角，「對了，你這裡有粒碎西瓜籽。」

「唔……！」他立刻用手背抹了抹，注意到教授輕輕笑了一下。

這次事件後，達米安心裡威爾遜教授就變得有些惹人討厭了。所以他一點也不著急柯林究竟有什麼新聞告知。

「這件事是我從我們院的一個OB那裡聽來的，他原來在我們魁地奇球隊當追球手，不過後來他退學了，偶爾回來看看球隊而已……之前的決賽，還記得吧？」

「直接說重點，柯林。」黑髮男孩不耐煩地咂舌。

「我那天剛好在和約翰講起你的事情……你認識約翰吧？我的室友。然後這個OB，我都不知道他怎麼隔那麼遠和我講話的，就好像他的聲音直接出現在我的腦海裡！你猜他說什麼？」

「……說你的論文完蛋了，達米安韋恩不準備給你校對了。」

「不，他說他是威爾遜教授的大兒子。他們一家住在美國紐約，十一月時威爾遜教授請假的那天就是回去參加他們的感恩節晚餐了呀。」

「他有幾個兒子？」達米安愣住了，無法想像威爾遜教授和威爾遜太太相思相愛、共同養育小寶寶的畫面。這、這太……太難以置信了。他忽然毫無理由地覺得很厭煩。

「兩個，還有一個女兒。不過，之前大家說威爾遜教授離婚過一次的事情似乎是真的。他們只有感恩節可能見一次。」

「喔……」說的也是！那種男人怎麼可能會有老婆嘛。

「最關鍵的是，他最後和我說的話。」

達米安不耐煩地皺起眉頭。

「他說威爾遜教授很喜歡你。」

柯林迅速而清晰地吐出每個單詞，連成的一句話卻讓達米安先是困惑，接著漸漸臉上發燙。他說不清是因為柯林直視著自己的眼睛說出「喜歡」，還是因為「威爾遜教授」，但不論如何，他能清晰地感覺到一股熱潮在臉上噴發，或許耳尖都紅了。為了掩飾，他盡可能地縮進沙發柔軟的靠背，和紅髮男孩拉開距離，藏進陰影之中，然後竭力裝出毫不在意的語氣。

「那又怎樣？」

「或許……這是一個好機會，達米安。」柯林忽然放低聲音，好像剛才他說的那句話還不夠引人注目一樣，「我們的計畫，終於可以有所進展了。」

達米安眨眨眼睛，他知道柯林和自己都是這類執行力極強的人，但真的沒料到柯林會在這個時候提起他們的計畫。

「你可以和威爾遜教授打好關係，讓他借我們一點平常學生拿不到的魔藥材料，為了我們的計畫。」

借？達米安明明看到柯林的臉上寫著偷這個字。而且，什麼為了計畫啊！這個小赫奇帕奇平日裡乖巧認真，誰知道實際上一肚子壞水，莫非，達米安苦澀地想，他真的被分錯院了吧。  
「你要是同意的話，我們聖誕節後就可以開始製作魔藥——抱歉我必須要回福利院一趟——然後給那幾個總是嘲笑我們的傢伙好看！雖然不一定成功，我覺得還是值得一試喔。」  
「直接去揍他們一頓不好嗎？你自己都說不一定成功⋯⋯威爾遜教授沒那麼好說話，跟他來這套恐怕只會打草驚蛇。」  
「達米安，你不敢去試一下？你真的怕威爾遜教授？」  
「嘖，別對我用激將法。」達米安啪的一聲將羊皮紙拍在桌面上，「我只是合理提出推測。萬一失敗了怎麼辦？他可能會給我的院扣分！」  
「扣分沒有什麼大不了，年級第一。」柯林輕鬆地吹了聲口哨，他自己雖然不算臭名昭著，卻也正處於憧憬壞事的年紀，「你頂多會失去威爾遜教授最喜愛的學生的身分，和我們所有人一樣唄。」  
「我⋯⋯我怎麼就成了他最喜愛的學生啊！」  
「優秀學生韋恩，你的魔藥成績太顯著了？」  
「我不記得我是這節課唯一一個用功的學生。」達米安交叉雙臂，陰沈地說，「好吧，雖然那群蠢貨確實經常在初級魔藥課上沾沾自喜，以為自己是全世界的中心，哼。」  
「就這麼說定了？」柯林得意地咧嘴一笑，和好友不約而同地湊近了彼此，額頭幾乎碰到一起，達米安仍悶悶不樂地癟著嘴，「讓我們開始行動吧，威爾遜教授的最愛。」  
這個「我們」在真正執行時並不包括柯林，他提供了不知道從哪裡打聽來的甚至詳細到了有些犯罪意味的威爾遜教授行程安排，達米安猜他是用某種手段和斯萊德威爾遜粉絲俱樂部的會員們換來的。沒錯，這個謠傳為離婚一次、目前單身的男教授在學生間擁有一部分忠心耿耿的粉絲，男女通吃。達米安曾經在一樓的男廁所偶然聽到兩個高年級男學生討論斯萊德教授（叫得十分親密）的臀部與大腿的線條有多麼令人滿足，還有他無意裸露的肌肉健壯的小臂，最後話題以極其污穢的方式結束，等兩人終於離開洗手間，達米安走出隔間看到鏡子裡自己的臉全紅了。他真的討厭自己容易臉紅的毛病。  
聖誕節假期開始的這天早晨，達米安向柯林揮手告別，等到大部分學生都離開學校後，他向地下室的辦公室走去。  
他走下一段石階直到潮濕微冷的地下走廊，遠遠就看到兩個高年級的女學生站在威爾遜教授的辦公室外，門是開的，她們似乎在和裡面的人說些什麼，不時飄來一串歡快的笑聲。  
不是吧。他厭惡地瞪著前方，放慢了步伐。為什麼大家都趕在這個時間出現在這個陰冷地下室。  
達米安有點想扭頭回去，可是他打賭威爾遜教授已經聽到自己的腳步聲，果然，那個銀髮的老男人從門框裡探出頭看了他一眼。  
「拜託了，威爾遜教授，希望您能給我們一些課外幫助。」現在達米安已經能聽清他們的交談，「您知道的，魔藥學在OWL考試中有多麼重要⋯⋯」  
「當然，不過，我建議你們在我的課上少説些廢話，這對你們的分數提升有最大的幫助。」威爾遜教授毫不留情，像把她們趕走似的，「好了，祝妳們聖誕快樂。」  
兩個女生有些不太高興地與達米安擦肩而過。他內心只想把柯林從那輛飛馳的火車裡扯出來按在地上狠狠揍一頓。  
「威爾遜教授⋯⋯我有幾個問題想請教，不知道您有沒有時間？」  
「斯萊特林的優秀學生，韋恩先生。」獨眼男人用貓科動物般銳利的眼神打量著眼前矮個子的男孩，接著若有若無地嘴角輕笑，「我很期待你給我帶來什麼驚喜。」  
他側身讓達米安進入自己的辦公室。達米安學期間並沒有來過這裡，不知道這個不大的空間是否向來這麼凌亂：每個抽屜都吐著雜物，桌上堆滿紙張和大小不一的玻璃罐子，深棕色和金黃色的液體裡泡著動物和植物的部分。然而，房間裡的味道卻十分舒適，不知道他施展了什麼咒語。  
「呃⋯⋯您在收拾東西了嗎？」  
「坐這裡。」威爾遜教授在一片混亂中徑直走向自己的辦公桌，從稻草堆一般隆起的一團織物中拽出一把看上去很舒服的沙發椅，「說吧。」  
「有很多人來您的辦公室時間嗎？」達米安小心翼翼地坐上半個屁股。  
「不多。」他簡短地回答，話頭又到了達米安這裡。他本想如果形勢不錯，他就直接問，但是威爾遜教授對自己和其他人也沒什麼區別嘛。  
「您對蝙蝠龍的了解有多少？」  
「你是說神奇生物，還是魔藥材料？」  
威爾遜教授蒼藍色的眼珠在晃動的燭光下仔細觀察達米安，讓小孩不自在地扭動身子。  
「生物⋯⋯實際上也包括材料，他們本身就是魔藥原材料，他們的爪子粉末和唾液能顯著提高巫師的細胞再生速度，甚至短時間內對任何魔法以及物理傷害免疫。曾經純血統的巫師用這種特殊的魔藥來醫治患有遺傳性疾病的小孩⋯⋯呃，我還是很好奇，為什麼一定要用這種方式⋯⋯」  
達米安講到一半忽然發現自己像是在背誦課文，立刻止住、結結巴巴地問了一個很蠢的問題。行吧，糊弄這個教授應該是夠了。  
「我聽說你的神奇生物保護課成績優異。你對蝙蝠龍了解很多，不是嗎？」威爾遜教授讚許地點點頭，「它們確實渾身都是稀有魔藥原料，對它們的藥用價值了解越多，越引得巫師界對它們的渴望，草藥、神奇生物和魔藥，這三節課是不可分割的。然而在此之上最重要的，是道德，韋恩先生。像你這樣年輕又聰明的小巫師，反而更容易落入騙局，成為他人慾望的受害者。」  
「什麼⋯⋯？！」達米安一時不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
「冷靜。」老男人眨眨眼，「我當然相信你，韋恩先生。你心地善良，不會為了更強大的魔藥而偷獵保護動物。」  
「我當然不會了。」  
「就算你有什麼理由必須這麼做？比如，你的好友柯林性命受到威脅，而你只有兩個選擇，為了他獵殺最後所剩無幾的蝙蝠龍，或眼睜睜看著他死去。」  
「這個問題是不是太過理想化了。」達米安皺起眉頭，「現實中不可能會只有兩個選擇。」  
「是嗎？你的想法還很單純幼稚呢。」威爾遜教授認真地看他，這句話激怒了達米安。他最討厭被人當作什麼都不懂的小孩子。  
「柯林⋯⋯不會希望我為了他去殺死保護動物。」他瞪著男人蒼藍色的眼珠，「我會想出更好的辦法，不管你是否相信，但我會。」  
「可愛。」威爾遜教授垂下眼小聲嘟囔了一句，達米安不太確定自己聽對了。  
「你是個好學生，韋恩先生。」威爾遜教授又回到公事公辦的表情，甚至加快了語速，「我相信你未來會成為偉大的巫師，你的家人會為你感到十分驕傲的，現在，你不急著去和他們分享這半年的趣事嗎？」  
「我⋯⋯我今年留在學校。」達米安意識到自己需要想出更多話題留在這裡，他晃了晃夠不著地的腳尖，「呃，威爾遜教授在收拾辦公室了嗎？」  
「對。」威爾遜教授用手指關節敲了敲桌面，像是意識到了什麼，「韋恩先生，如果你接下來沒有要緊的事，願意幫我分類一下這些沒用完的魔藥素材嗎？」  
「當然。」一聽到魔藥素材這四個字，達米安立刻答應了。這可是個不容錯過的好機會！如果有什麼需要的，他完全可以趁威爾遜教授忙著處理那些學生作業和千奇百怪的玻璃瓶時把東西偷走。  
兩人開始默契地收拾整個亂如雞窩的辦公室。威爾遜教授雖然對分類有強迫症，忙起來卻會完全懶得收拾，學生的論文、自己的教案、私人信件和廣告信件全都隨手堆在桌面，作為期末考試成果交上來的小玻璃瓶總算審查結束，他要求達米安注意別碰到那些看起來就搖搖欲墜的瓶子山。在辦公室的另一側，是一個佔據了整面牆的漆黑儲藥櫃，一直頂到天花板，一個個方形小抽屜裡裝著不同的魔藥，只是標籤都模糊不清了。達米安站到梯子上將抽屜挨個拉開，一邊用魔杖控制房間裡散落在地上或桌上的魔藥材料飄過來。  
他聽著辦公室另一頭羊皮紙飛舞的聲音，有點緊張地咽了口口水。運氣不錯，打開的第三個抽屜就是他需要的草藥。  
威爾遜教授⋯⋯他側過頭去，看到對方正背對著自己，專心地看書。  
嗖。他偷偷把魔藥材料裝進口袋。什麼都沒有發生。  
這一次的成功激勵了他。看來只要把握好時機，並沒有什麼難的，接著把一個又一個稀有魔藥素材裝進自己的口袋⋯⋯  
打開第二十個抽屜時，他已經感覺到口袋有些發沈。他換了一隻手拿魔杖，然後用右手迅速地摸了一把口袋。  
「好收嗎？」  
冷不丁地，威爾遜教授低沈的聲音從下方傳來。  
「嗯⋯⋯嗯，很簡單。」  
「韋恩先生⋯⋯」那個聲音繼續冷漠地說道，「你剛剛，把什麼放進口袋裡了？」


	2. Chapter 2

「⋯⋯」達米安背後一涼，這個時刻終究還是到來了。腦袋像被棒球棍狠狠揍了一下，開始發昏，視野嗡嗡地旋轉起來。他向來是個好學生，考試從不作弊，在老師們和大人的誇獎下成長起來，讚美就成了他不可或缺的動力。可是現在，從教職員工辦公室偷東西，這樣的事情怎麼都是一個恥辱，如果被院長或者校長知道了，恐怕會給斯萊特林扣掉一筆不小的分數。這還不是最重要的，最重要的是，他的面子往哪擱。  
達米安這樣優秀的學生，一直是被人尊敬，被人羨慕，老師都說他聰明，不會做傻事，而柯林⋯⋯柯林肯定覺得自己會用更聰明的手段解決⋯⋯一想到自己唯一的好朋友對自己失望，達米安的心都要碎了。  
「垃圾而已。」他說謊，立刻把手拿了出來。  
「韋恩先生，我不知道你為什麼要這麼做，但既然已經被發現了，不如承認比較好。」  
在教授的執意追問下，達米安的大腦飛速轉動，「威爾遜教授很喜歡你」——柯林說過的話莫名浮現出來。紅髮男孩清脆的聲音越過混亂的思緒，緩慢而堅定：「你要利用他對你的好感⋯⋯」  
利用⋯⋯好感⋯⋯  
誘惑他⋯⋯  
達米安深呼吸，既然如此，不如轉守為攻，「威爾遜教授⋯⋯我⋯⋯」  
他半轉過身，才發現自己踏在梯子上才勉強比教授高出半個頭。銀髮巫師沒有說話，只是困惑地盯著他，達米安的眼神飄向他生著毛絨絨鬍鬚的下巴，然後是那薄薄的嘴唇，他能看清那上面細小的紋路，朦朧的光澤。  
「韋恩？」隨著兩人之間的距離逐漸接近，威爾遜教授明顯有點恍神。  
「一忘皆空！」  
一道炫目的白光擦過威爾遜教授翹起的銀色半長髮，直直在對面牆壁上打出一個雨傘尖大小的凹坑，光斑炸開，劈哩啪裡落在羊皮紙上。達米安還沒來得及再次提起魔杖，他的手腕被一股無法反抗的巨大力量扼住，整個人被甩到地板上。  
「啊、」  
腦袋後面傳來猛烈的疼痛，他被摔得眼冒金星，別過頭試圖避開疼痛的地方。威爾遜教授壓在他的上方，將他手中的魔杖丟到房間角落。  
「韋恩先生，你知道你剛才的行為會帶來什麼後果嗎？」老男人聲音中隱藏著威脅，他一手扳過達米安的下巴，強迫他看向自己，「偷竊，襲擊教師，你還想幹什麼？表面上的好學生竟然也會做這種事，是不是表揚讓你有點⋯⋯過度自信了？」  
「⋯⋯」達米安狠狠咬著牙，眼眶都紅了。他從未失手過，就連咒語都被躲了過去，今天也太倒霉了！怨天尤人已經沒有意義，最重要的是，接下來他應該怎麼辦才能逃脫被威爾遜教授懲罰的厄運。  
話雖如此，威爾遜教授卻不像是要給他扣分或者罰他打掃衛生的樣子，而是壓在他肚子上，膝蓋頂著他兩腿之間。達米安感覺自己像個青蛙標本一樣被釘在地上動彈不得。  
「我想，你需要一點懲罰，讓你記住不要藐視比你年長的人，尤其你的教授。」  
老男人又笑了，看上去沒有生氣，眼神中卻帶著達米安說不清的黑暗。他伸手解開了男孩袍子的系帶，手掌停留在那小小的胸脯上，接著慢慢滑進單薄的襯衫的縫隙間。達米安感到自己的心跳難以抑制地加速，呼吸變得沈重。威爾遜教授的手指滑過他的胸口，停在了某個小而堅挺的突起上，他的襯衫被拉開一個難看的大口子。  
「你、你在幹什麼？」他拼命扭動身體，卻越發覺得沒有力氣。一定是中了教授的咒語。  
「韋恩先生，這個問題應該是我先問的。」男人放著暴露的上半身不管，繼續解開達米安的褲子，將那保守的兒童高腰褲拉到膝蓋，露出光滑的小腹和男孩的隱私部位，「你剛才，想對我做什麼？」  
「呀、呀啊⋯⋯」達米安完全沒聽進去教授說的話，羞恥和不知所措填滿了他的心，臉早就紅透了，「你在幹什麼⋯⋯威爾遜教授？！」  
威爾遜教授低下頭，對著那嬰兒肥的大腿間小小的性器張開嘴巴，達米安害怕地夾緊膝蓋，卻在大人的侵犯下無濟於事。  
「停下！不要！⋯⋯啊、啊啊！」  
無論怎樣喊著拒絕的話，教授都置若罔聞，反而更加用力地吸舔達米安羞恥的私處，用他寬厚的舌頭把男孩短小的性器塗滿濕答答的唾液。達米安感覺下腹一陣發緊，好像要尿尿了一樣，有什麼液體渴望噴出來。他知道這種感覺，去年去大哥迪克家裡無意見看到他電腦螢幕上播放的奇怪電影（一男兩女，都沒有穿衣服），裡面女人腿間水汪汪的樣子和男人胯下的那個東西又粗又黑的樣子令他根本忘不掉。聽著他們發出痛苦又著急的聲音，達米安也莫名其妙地感覺想要尿尿。回家以後他就經常在洗完澡或者睡前脫掉褲子，看自己的「小雞雞」，有時隔著褲子揉一揉，也好舒服⋯⋯  
但是，不管哪一次，都沒有現在這樣好像要瘋了一樣的「舒服」。威爾遜教授吸他逐漸腫脹起來的小陰莖，上下動他的腦袋，又用舌尖刺激他的尿道口，麻酥酥又舒服，達米安立刻挺起腰要尿出來了。  
「嗚、嗚咕⋯⋯嗯、！不要、不⋯⋯」  
他隱忍著，想拉開老師的頭，每一句拒絕都變成了顫抖的勾引，勾起男人的性慾。突然，威爾遜教授抬起頭，放過了那可憐紅腫的小性器。濕漉漉的小勃起暴露在空氣中，達米安微微瞇著眼睛，不想去看這樣羞恥的自己。  
這時，威爾遜教授一手拉住達米安的兩腿腳腕，抬起那短短的兩條腿，將男孩柔軟的屁股露出來，臀縫間一個小小的粉色穴口因為這個體態自然張開一點，達米安更是滿面潮紅，扭來扭去掙扎不停。教授男人粗而圓潤的手指碰到他穴口的嫩肉，滑動、按揉，從沒有人這樣摸過他的身體，更別提那個地方了⋯⋯  
好癢、嗚⋯⋯為什麼要碰那種髒髒的地方啊！  
「嗚呀、！」  
他看到教授提起魔杖對準自己，緊接著，一個涼冰冰的東西頂在穴口，忽然有什麼濕漉漉黏呼呼的液體溢出，從威爾遜教授兩隻生硬分開的穴口擠入男孩柔嫩的腸道，向從未有異物入侵過的體內一點點進攻。  
「呀！啊啊！不要！啊啊啊⋯⋯不行！威爾遜教授！」下意識地，他繃緊肌肉縮起身子，因為害怕和被入侵的不適。達米安能感覺到威爾遜教授的兩根手指彎曲的骨節卡在自己試圖縮緊的穴口內，好像肚子都要被戳穿了一樣。他不知道該看哪裡，絕望地兩手胡亂拉扯趴在自己身上的男人，他試圖去打對方的頭，然而只要身體微微一動，那充滿自己體內的液體就會滴答流到屁股上，而威爾遜教授就會報復似的弄疼他脆弱的腸道。  
「疼⋯⋯嗚、嗚⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」  
他抬起眼睛去看那銀髮的男人，對方卻仍保持著一如既往的冷漠神情，只是那隻獨眼熱切又頗感興趣地盯著自己。  
其實，達米安聽到科林說威爾遜教授喜歡自己後，還暗暗高興了一下下。他早就知道有很多人暗戀威爾遜教授，卻在試圖接近他的時候處處碰壁。這位單身老教授是那麼與眾不同，卻有有股獨特的孤獨令達米安莫名地覺得親近。因為家人對自己的漠不關心，朋友的缺失，達米安一直渴望成為對於某人來講無可替代的對象。  
而現在，事情為什麼會變成這樣呢？  
很快，威爾遜教授再次給他安撫似的施了一個強制性放鬆的魔咒，他又只能任人擺佈地垂下胳膊，被湧入體內的奇怪液體侵犯。  
「啊⋯⋯肚子⋯⋯嗚、呼⋯⋯呼⋯⋯」  
「好難受⋯⋯」  
他眼睜睜看著自己的肚子被灌進屁股的液體充滿漲起，肛門被威爾遜教授的手指堵住，只覺得要吐了一樣痛苦的壓迫感，渾身直冒冷汗。  
緊接著，威爾遜教授抬起右手，毫不猶豫地一拳打在小孩的肚子上。  
「啊！！」達米安聲音嘶啞地悲鳴，從未經受過這樣肉體上痛苦折磨的嬌小身體猛的抽彈了一下，下意識地想要側過身摀住肚子，可是年長的男人並不允許懲罰中斷，又一拳無情地落下。體內被擠壓的液體一瞬像要炸開似的壓迫腸道和被堵住的肛門，體內體外一陣悶疼，肚子要裂開了似的恐懼感最為致命。只有一些細小的水流滋了出去，流到他無力合攏的兩腿之間。幼小的陰莖早就無力地垂軟下來，剛才的性快感全然消失得無影無蹤。  
達米安感覺自己快要失去意識了，只有斷斷續續的悲鳴從喉嚨裡流出。

「嗚……咕……對唔起……」他哭得很厲害，在他記憶裡，這是唯一的一次。

「我……不該……對教授、施、施咒語……」

「還有呢？」威爾遜教授冷淡地問。

「不該……偷東西……」他頭暈暈地左右搖頭。

「還有呢？」男人問，「你對我說謊了，對嗎？」

「嗯、嗯……不要、再、……打我……」達米安的聲音越來越小，最後只剩眼淚不斷流下，在他有些嬰兒肥的臉頰上划出一道道亮晶晶的淚痕。他拼命蜷縮起顫抖著的身子，在威爾遜教授的身下像一隻受傷的小貓咪。

  
  



End file.
